Neige de sang
by Padmarosa
Summary: Seule contre tous, ou presque ! Hermione Granger s'aventure dans une quête périlleuse contre le mal qui s'installe peu à peu dans le monde magique, sous les yeux aveugles des sorciers et sorcières. Elle va être beaucoup aidée par une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt.
1. Chapter 1

On me prend pour une assassine parce que j'ai tuée trois ministres de la Magie. Don Temeroso, Elona Phalama et Siv Stor. Pourquoi l'ai-je fais ? Si les gens le savaient, ils me prendraient pour une folle. Le monde magique n'est plus sur. Pourtant, la guerre est finie et Voldemort est décédé. Une personne, dont je ne connais pas l'identité, va reprendre la place de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres si personne ne fait rien. Je sais qu'il contrôle le Ministère de la Magie grâce aux Ministres qui s'accumulent de plus en plus. Mais comment ? Voilà ce qui me pose en partie problème.

Depuis, je suis en cavale au Royaume-Unis.

Comment je sais tout ça ?

C'est simple, je suis Hermione Jane Granger, alias « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ».


	2. Chapter 2 : Azkaban

**Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Neige de sang" **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ! **

**(A chaque début de chapitre, il y aura un refrain de chanson qui est un peu en rapport avec ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre)**

**BONNE LECTURE ! xx Padma **

* * *

**_"Feel me ? Let's go_**_**  
**_**_You can hate me now. But I won't stop now. _**_**  
**_**_Cause I can't stop now. You can hate me now._**_**  
**_**_But I won't stop now. _**_**  
**_**_Cause I can't stop now. _**_**  
**_**_You can hate me now. _**_**  
You can hate me NOWWWW."**_

Hermione contempla le ciel matinal. Un nouveau jour se levait. Et son combat continuait. Elle voulait à tout prix connaître l'identité de la nouvelle menace magique et elle était sur le point de le savoir, aujourd'hui. Elle avait reçut une lettre anonyme disant :

«**_ Nous savons pourquoi tu as tuée les trois ministres. Nous savons aussi l'identité du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. _**

**_Rejoins nous, au Londres sorcier, chez Baco & Bac à 10h30_** »

Elle ne put refuser le rendez-vous et pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était dix heure vingt. Elle s'habilla de façon à se qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle prît sa baguette au cas où. Elle transplana en pleins cœur de Londres. Elle s'aventura dans une rue où personne allait. Aux yeux des moldus, c'était une impasse, mais pour les sorciers, c'était quelques immenses quartiers sorciers. Elle s'engagea dans une autre rue, peu éclairée. Elle prît le soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit jusqu'à l'autre quartier. Elle arriva devant Baco & Bac, le café. Elle entra le plus discrètement possible. Il n'y avait personne. C'était désertique. Il y avait juste un barmaid. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, au bar, et commanda un whisky pur feu. Après avoir bu la moitié du contenue du verre, elle entendît une petite sonnette. Elle se retourna et vît Harry et Ron. Ses meilleurs amis.

**- Psst.**

**- Elle est de vous, la lettre ?**

**- Oui ! **

Le mauvais pressentiment persista à chaque battement de cœur de Hermione. Elle ne se sentît pas très bien en présence de Harry et Ron. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, et essaya de revenir à elle. Les garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et pointèrent Hermione. Elle releva la tête, écoutant le grand silence de ses « amis ». Elle se crispa en voyant les bouts de bois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

**- Mais qu'est-ce … ?!**

**- Petrificus Totalus ! Formulèrent Ron et Harry**

Elle évita de justesse les deux sortilèges et se hâta de sortir du café. Même ses deux meilleurs amis étaient contre elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était si insensé ! Elle ne pût transplaner autre part, elle n'était pas du tout concentrée. Elle courra en essayant de les semer, mais tu parles ! Ils arrivaient toujours à la retrouver.

**- Endoloris ! Cria l'un**

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ces traîtres ! Ces misérables ! Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'au premier quartier du Londres Sorcier. Elle fût dévaster en voyant qu'une dizaine d'Aurors l'attendait déjà.

**- C'est un cauchemar ou quoi … ?! se dît-elle mentalement**

**- Tu es piégée Granger ! **

**- Pauvres simplets ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut arrêter ! **

**- Mais oui, c'est cela ! **

Un, puis deux puis des multiples lumières foncèrent sans scrupule sur Hermione. Elle tomba à terre, prise d'une violente convulsion. Elle réussit à se relever. Sans l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle propulsa les Aurors hors de sa portée. Elle se remît à courir, au dépend de sa vie. Elle tituba dans un autre quartier. Un quartier malsain. Elle bouscula tous passants qui avaient l'audace de lui barrer le chemin. Si seulement quelqu'un la comprenait dans ce monde de fou. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider en ce moment même, à fuguer le plus loin possible. Sa grande sensibilité fît surface, et fît dévaler une larme sur l'une de ses joues. Elle se retourna et envoya, à l'intervalle d'une seconde et demie, quatre stupéfix sur les personne qui la poursuivaient. Ça a arrêté cinq Aurors. Il y en restait encore cinq. Cinq autres Aurors, encore à sa poursuite. Elle se faufila dans une rue en voyant qu'ils baissèrent la garde. Elle pensait enfin, être tranquille. Un sort, sortît de nulle part, percuta Hermione de pleins fouet. Elle fut scotchée au sol. Elle essaya de se redresser mais, en vain.

**- Désolé Hermione, mais Azkaban t'attends, ricana Ron, l'air triomphant**

**- Tu vas le regretter, benêt ! **

**- Je ne sais pas comment, alors ! D'ici là, tu seras déjà morte exécutée ! **

Ron la décolla du sol avec une formule magique et la tint fermement. Hermione l'insulta de tous les noms possibles. Elle avait peur maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas mourir exécutée. Elle ne voulait pas croupir dans une misérable cellule. Elle se débattît comme une lionne pour se dégager des mains de son ancien meilleur ami. Un autre Auror apparût et aida Ron à tenir Hermione. Après avoir rejoints leurs collègues, les deux Aurors transplanèrent à Azkaban. Là-bas, Hermione fût dévastée à la vue de tous ces prisonniers.

**- Lâchez moi ! LACHEZ MOI ! Hurla l'ancienne Gryffondor, au bord de la crise de nerf**

**- Non. **

**- Lâchez là, ordonna une voix froide et sèche, je m'occupe de son cas. **

Ils se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy. Les deux Aurors la lâchèrent et partirent d'Azkaban. Le blondinet lui prît le bras et la dirigeait vers une petite et insalubre cellule. Avant de l'enfermer, il lui dît :

**- Granger, je vais te sortir de là. Moi aussi je suis au courant pour le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**- Donc … Tu me crois ? Demanda Hermione, avec une lueur d'espoir**

**- Bien sur. Répondit-il en l'enfermant, je reviens dans deux heures et demie, tiens toi prête ! **

**- Merci Malefoy, merci … !**

Drago la regarda sans rien dire et partît. Elle n'était pas au courant que Malefoy travaillait ici, dans ce lieu si … Hostile ! Elle s'assît sur ce qui lui servait de lit et se reposa. Entre temps, un froid l'envahît. Un froid hivernal. Elle avait la chair de poule. Elle rouvrît les yeux et vît un détraqueur.

**- Un détraqueur … ?! Mais ils n'étaient pas sensés être chassés de la Grande-Bretagne ? Se demanda Hermione**

Hermione tâta sa poche et poussa un juron. On lui avait prit sa baguette ! Soudain, elle revit chaque moment dur de sa vie. Par exemple, la mort de Remus et Tonks. Mais contrairement, à tous ses gens qui auraient déjà pleurés à la vue de tel souvenir, Hermione sourît. Au moins, ils sont dans un monde meilleur, se dît-elle avec conviction. Le détraqueur s'avança un peu plus de la jeune fille et peu à peu, il aspira son âme. Cette fois, elle ne ressentît que de désespoir. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie défilait sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle était bien vivante.

**- Spero patronum !**

Un magnifique coyote argenté chassa la créature. Hermione, qui était tombée, se releva livide.

**- Bon. Je vais te jeter un sort désillusion !**

Le sort lancé, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait jeté de l'eau glaciale. Ils traversèrent tout Azkaban, pour arriver à l'entrée. Le sort de désillusion s'était peu à peu assoupie. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée quand, des Aurors arrivèrent avec un ancien Mangemort. Le sort de Drago disparut momentanément.

**- Malefoy ! Pesta Harry**

Drago regarda paniqué à côté de lui et vit Hermione gênée.

**- Eh merde. Oubliette ! Formula-t-il contre Potter**

**- Protego ! **

Le bouclier arruva juste à temps pour protéger Harry. Quant à Hermione, elle réussît à désarmer les deux autres Aurors et leur fait oublier qui elle était. Harry ne perdît pas une seconde pour s'attaquer à Hermione.

**- Stupéfix !**

Drago lui fît esquiver la boule rougeâtre de justesse.

**- Petrificus Totalus ! Dicta Hermione en pointant Harry du bout de sa baguette**

Après que Drago et Hermione mirent hors service, Potter, ils purent enfin s'échapper d'Azkaban. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à apercevoir de près la côte sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Enfin arrivés sur la terre ferme, ils s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sable, morts de fatigues.

**- Plus jamais je ne referai ça de ma vie, maugréa le blondinet**

Hermione ne dît rien. Elle était dans ses pensées. Elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Ses meilleurs amis étaient vraiment contre elle … Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Quelqu'un la croyait, enfin. Drago Malefoy, un de ses anciens pires ennemis. Elle ne l'aurait jamais penser d'ailleurs. En même temps ! Elle ne pouvait pas penser à des choses impensables. Et puis, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège, hein ? Elle s'était bien faîte avoir par ses propres meilleurs amis, après tout, alors pourquoi pas Drago ? Tout était plausible. Elle s'assît et fixa constamment la mer du Nord avec amertume.

**- J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour me piéger. C'est très lassant.**

**- Soit s'en crainte. Si j'aurai voulu de piéger, j'aurai pris la délicatesse de te noyer dans la mer du Nord. **

Hermione sourît brièvement et chercha quelque chose dans les poches de sa veste mais elle ressortit les mains vides.

**- Oh non mais quelle idiote !**

**- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte Granger ? Il t'en a fallut du temps ! **

**- Je suis morte de rire Malefoy, ah ah ah ah, je me marre. Il faut que je retourne de suite chez moi !**

**- Pourquoi faire ? **

**- J'ai les carnets de contact des trois anciens ministres que j'ai tuée ! Il me les faut impérativement ! **

**- En plus d'être devenue une criminelle, tu es aussi devenue pickpocket ? Ironisa Drago **

**- T'es vraiment un comique, franchement. Bref, grâce aux carnets je pourrai enfin savoir qui est la nouvelle menace du monde magique, car ils ont des contacts en communs. **

**- Je sens que tu vas mettre utile Granger ! **

**- Ah, et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai chez toi, dît-il les yeux rivés vers les gens, à peine visible**

Hermione et Drago se séchèrent en un coup de baguette et elle le fit transplaner devant un étendue d'herbe

* * *

**Ah, au faite, je suis apte à lire vos écrits (Pour ceux qui veulent évidemment ;)) **


	3. Chapter 3 : Beaux menteurs

**Chapitre 3 ! **

**Si je vous le poste rapidement c'est normal ! C'est pour vous faire planer le mystère ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! xx Padma**

* * *

**"You won't pull ahead**  
**I'll keep up the pace**  
**And i'll reveal my strength**  
**To the whole human race**  
**Yes i am prepared**  
**To stay alive**  
**I won't forgive, the vengance is mine**  
**And i won't give in**  
**Because i choose to thrive"**

**- Comment dire … T'as maison est très belle, Granger !**

**- Polemistis**, dit Hermione en ne faisait pas attention à la remarque de Drago

Une maison apparut de nulle part et s'ouvrît. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et extérieurement, la maison disparût. La maison était magique.

**- Bon. Explique Malefoy.**

**- Ma famille a été prévenue, par Temeroso, il y a quelque temps maintenant, qu'il y allait avoir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Évidemment, au début personne n'y croyait. Mais quand Don est devenu Ministre de la Magie, et qu'il endoctrinait les sorciers et sorcières en disant que les sang-mêlés et né-moldu ne devraient jamais exister, on a eut des doutes. Après que tu ais tuée Don, on a reçut ça.**

Drago lui passa des bouts de papiers. Il y avait un symbole. Un symbole méconnut. Au premier plan, on pouvait distinguer un soleil. Au creux de la grosse étoile, elle constata un œil avec une pupille en forme de fente vertical. La couleur verte est très présente. Il y avait aussi du rouge sur certaines parties du symbole.

**- Et ils se sont agrandis au fur et à mesure que tu tues les ministres.**

**- Et tu sais ce que signifie le symbole ?**

**- Pas vraiment non. Le soleil me fait fortement pensé à la broche de Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça la représente … Dis-moi, Temeroso, Phalama et Stor ont qui comme contacts en commun ?**

Hermione lui fît signe de la suivre. Ils grimpèrent un escalier en bois massif et ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortait trois carnets. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et répondît :

**- Pour commencer, ils ont en commun, Teignous et Théodore Nott et un certain John Graham.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas tout regardée**

**- Bon et bien, je vais interrogé les Nott !**

**- Hé, Malefoy !**

**- Hm ?**

**- Fait attention, tu dois être plus recherché que moi, maintenant**, sourît Hermione avant de plonger dans les carnets

Il lui sourît rapidement et transplana chez les Nott. Hermione nota sur un rouleau de parchemin, au fur et à mesure, les personnes en communs :

- Théodore et Teignous Nott - Avery Dalton et Wendy Wess

- John Graham et Shane Aberline - Pearl DiStefano et Joanne Almeida

Drago toqua à la porte des Nott, cinq fois. C'était Théodore en personne qui lui ouvrît.

**- Dray ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, et toi ?**

**- Ça va. Vas-y, je t'en prie, entre !**

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le salon, au coin du feu.

**- Dis-moi, tu n'es pas recherché, par le plus grand des hasards ? **Demanda Théo

**- Si …**

**- Pourquoi ? T'as tué quelqu'un ? **Rigola Théo

**- Non ! J'ai aidé Granger à s'enfuir d'Azkaban.**

**- Courageux de ta part. Si tu es venu, ce n'est pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles, hm ? Tu viens toujours par intérêt.**

**- C'est exact ! Je voulais savoir si ton père et toi connaissiez Don Temeroso, Elona Phalama et Siv Stor, les anciens ministres.**

**- Mise à part le fait qu'ils ont été Ministres de la Magie, et qu'ils ont été tués par Granger, non. Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es sur ? Je voulais savoir, c'est tout.**

**- Oui, Drago, je suis sur !**

**- Bon, Où est Teignous ?**

**- Sûrement entrain de se saouler au bar. Comme d'habitude !**

**- Ah. Je vais te laisser. A bientôt !**

Et Drago transplana chez Hermione, douteux.

Théodore se leva de son fauteuil en jubilant d'excitation. Le jeu commençait.

**- Père ! La partie première du jeu vient de débuter !**

Il entendît des pas fragilisant les marches d'un escalier. Son père, Teignous, arriva, l'air réjouit.

**- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, fils ?** Sourît le père

**- Que plus le soleil brille, plus les menteurs régneront. Plus le regard de Voldemort sera présent, plus la terreur se répandra**

**- Exactement !**

**- Que le jeu commence !** Ricana Théo

Hermione regarda les noms qu'elle avait notée, avec espoir. Il y avait sûrement plus d'une personne parmi eux, qui savait l'identité de la nouvelle menace magique. Elle en était persuadée.

**- Hmpf,** ronchonna Drago en arrivant vers elle

**- Alors ?**

**- Que dalle !**

**- Pour les deux ?!**

**- Bah … Chez les Nott, il n'y avait que Théodore. Teignous traînait dans les bars. J'ai eu grandement l'impression qu'il m'attendait depuis un bout de temps. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a mentit sur le fait qu'il connaissait pas les Ministres. Il est plutôt bon joueur pour mentir.**

**- C'est étrange ! Pourquoi il te mentirait ?**

**- Vas savoir !**

**- Tiens ! Voici les autres noms en commun !** Dît Hermione en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin

**- Teignoud et Théodore Nott, John Graham, shane Aberline, Avery Dalton, Wendy Wess, Joanne Almeida et Pearl Di Stefano, lut Drago, huit personnes. Quatre filles. Quatre garçons. Huit personnes, qui, j'en suis sur, détienne l'identité du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**- Joanne almeida … Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu !**

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et chercha un livre qui s'intitulait « Les descendants des plus grands sorciers », sur une de ses étagè elle le trouva, elle le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur le nom « Almeida ». Elle redescendît dans le salon, absorbée dans son bouquin.

**- Granger ! Viens voir …**

**- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle s'assît à côté de lui, intriguée. Deux morceaux de papier étaient posés sur la table basse. Sur les deux morceaux, il y avait leurs initiales et le même symbole que les précédents. En dessous, une lettre figurait sur le papier de Drago. Un _« **N** »_. sur le papier de Hermione, il y avait deux lettres séparées à une certaine distance. Un _« **M** »_ et un _« **P** »_

**- Ce sont les mêmes symboles que j'ai reçu après les morts des Ministres …**

**- Par merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … ?! D'où viennent les papiers ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ! Je viens de les trouver sur la table !**

**- Ça devient vraiment flippant … Regardes ce que j'ai trouvée sur Joanne Almeida !**

_« Joanne Almeida est l'une des dernières descendantes du grand Merlin. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que lui mais elle a de grandes capacités en matière de Magie Noire. Elle en est devenue plus qu'adepte. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle fait partie d'un groupe très restreint de Magie Noire, dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom. »_

**- Tu crois que le groupe est en rapport à la nouvelle menace ?** Demanda Drago

**- J'en suis sur ! Bon, je vais aller voir cette Avery Dalton. Je n'aurai pas besoin de me camoufler, elle habite dans le même quartier moldu que mes parents ! Tu viens ou … ?**

**- Je viens**, la coupa-t-il

Ils transplanèrent donc, dans le quartier moldu. Hermione s'attarda devant la maison de ses parents, qui d'ailleurs, devaient travailler.

**- Granger, tu fous quoi ?**

Elle fît la sourde d'oreille. Elle préféra se remémorer quelques souvenirs de son enfance, en tant que simple moldue. Elle regrettait beaucoup cette époque. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Drago la traîna de força jusqu'à la demeure de Avery Dalton. Hermione, encore dans ses pensées, sonna. Une fille, qui devait à peine avoir la vingtaine, leur ouvrît. Elle était brune, et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux foncés.

**- Bonjour. Êtes-vous Avery Dalton ?**

**- Oui. Que puis-je faire pour des jeunes en cavale ?**

**- Je vois que vous nous connaissez déjà ! Eh bien, on voulait savoir si vous connaissiez bien, Don Temeroso, Elona Phalama et Siv Stor.**

**- Juste Elona, les deux autres, juste de vue. Pourquoi ?**

**- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?**

**- Eh bien, nous nous sommes connus par hasard. Nous travaillons ensemble au Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'avait rien de méchant. Elle était pure d'esprit ! Quand elle a été élue Ministre de la Magie, elle en fut très honorée. En même temps ! Mais elle n'a pas pu profiter du poste pendant très longtemps puisqu'elle a été tuée par la charmante jeune fille qui se tient devant moi.** Dît la dite Avery, avec un mince ton de reproche

**- Et c'est tout ? Elle ne pratiquait de magie noire ?** Demanda perplexe, Hermione

**- Non ! Elle n'appartenait pas à ce « genre de personne », comme vous le sous entendez.**

**- Oh … Merci pour ses quelques informations. Au revoir !**

**De rien. Au revoir … !** Sourit Avery

Avery referma la porte d'entrée de chez elle. Son sourire angélique se transforma en sourire démoniaque. Elle alla dans son salon en entendant distinctement son prénom. Sa cheminée l'appelait.

**- As-tu fais comme on te l'avait demandé ? **Demanda une voix rauque

**- Oui ! Ça a marché à la perfection !**

**- Très bien !**

**- Le soleil brille de plus en plus, **sourît-elle un peu plus

**- Oh, mais le soleil brille majestueusement ! **Ricana l'inconnu de la cheminée.

* * *

**Elle vous fait penser à qui la lettre "N" que Drago a reçut ? De même pour Hermione (Bien que personne va trouver aha !) ? :) **

**LAISSEZ UN REVIEW xx Padma**


	4. Chapter 4 : La pensine

_**Voici ce nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et laissez un review ! xx PADMA**_

* * *

Hermione retourna bredouille, chez elle, accompagnée de Drago. Elle désespérait ! Les poings serrés, elle cogna le mur dès son arrivée. La violence ne résolvait à rien, mais il fallait qu'elle extériorise ses sentiments.

**- C'est fini, c'est bon, j'abandonne. Depuis sept mois j'essaye de faire mon possible pour empêcher le mal de reprendre le dessus. Depuis sept mois, j'essaye de connaître la putain d'identité de la nouvelle puissance du mal mais rien. Ça ne donne jamais rien. A la place, je suis recherchée dans tout le Royaume-Unis. A croire que je suis maudite !**

**- Oh Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner ! Je pensais que tu étais plus déterminée que ça ! En plus nous n'avons pas interrogés tout le monde. Soit patiente.**

**- Tu viens de m'appeler Hermione ou je rêve ?**

**- C'est sortie tout seul.**

**- Je voudrais que ça sorte tout le temps tout seul, alors.**

**- Bien. Mais tu fais pareil, dans ce cas. Et en sept mois**, reprit-il le sujet, **tu en as fais des choses !** **Tu as tuée les soit-disant « Ministres de la Magie ».**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je suis recherchée. Car je n'ai pas de preuve fondamentale. Juste des putains de souvenirs …**

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, stupéfaite.

**- Non d'une pipe en bois … !**

**- Expression datant de la préhistoire**, s'esclaffa Drago

**- Oh, ça va hein, la ferme. Mes souvenirs … Se sont mes seules preuves !**

**- Oui, mais ils sont dans ta tête.**

**- Oh que non. Suis-moi !**

Hermione l'emmena au sous-sol de la maison. Elle s'arrêta devant une pensine, installée en pleins milieu de la pièce.

**- Pas bête**, s'étonna-t-il

**- Hermione Jane Granger n'est jamais bête.**

**- Narcissique !**

**- Je le suis que pour mon intelligence ! Donc, je t'invite à rentrer dans mes incroyables souvenirs !**

Drago ne s'attarda pas et pencha la tête dedans.

« _Drago apparût dans le café Baco & Bac. Hermione hurla sur Ron Weasley et Harry Potter._

**_- Êtes-vous stupides ou le faites-vous exprès ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond au Ministère de la Magie ! Le mal reprend le dessus, je vous le dis._**

**_- Cesses donc de dire de telles conneries ! Voldemort est mort, on a plus rien à craindre !_**

**_- Non mais tu t'entends parler Harry ? « On a plus rien à craindre », qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ? Tout peut arriver dans la vie, on est jamais au courant de rien. Et puis, avez-vous entendus l'autre fois, à la radio ? Le message de haine de Temeroso contre les non sang-purs ? Vous trouvez ça normal franchement ? Ça cache des choses !_**

**_- J'en sais plus que toi en tout cas. Je suis Auror après tout. Eh bien quoi, il avait raison non ? Les sang-de-bourbes sont des êtes impurs et pareil pour les sang-mêlés._**

**_- T'as raison n'est pas valide. Allô Harry, dois-je te rappeler que tu es de sang-mêlé ?_**

**_- Bon, j'avoue ... Les sang-de-bourbes et sang-mêlés sont tous des êtes impurs, excepté moi, voilà tout._**

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve, Mione.** Désespéra Ron_

**_- C'EST VOUS QUI ETES NAIFS ! Vous vous faîtes endoctrinés et vous vous en rendez même pas compte ! Bande de simplet ! Weasley, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, est-ce clair ?_**

**_- Mais oui, c'est cela. On est trop intelligents pour tes soit-disant « lavages de cerveaux », sang-de-bourbe._**

_Drago, qui jusque là était effaré par les propos insensés de Potter, attendît que Hermione l'éjecte contre un mur. Mais elle se contenta d'une simple gifle. Trop prévisible, se dît-il intérieurement. L'ancienne Gryffondor partît en trombe du café, fulminant de rage. Harry qui n'avait pas accepté de recevoir cette claque, largement mérité d'ailleurs, la suivît, lui aussi, les nerfs à vif. Hermione arpenta une rue. Son « meilleur-ami » apparût devant elle, un sourire niais sur les lèvres._

**_- J'ose espérer que tu viens t'excuser !_**

**_- Jamais. Je suis là, rien que pour me venger._**

**_- Que … ?_**

_Il la plaqua contre un mur de brique. Son regard foudroya Hermione. C'était la première fois que Drago le vît comme ça. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il ne sut dire qui …_

**_- Lâche moi !_**

_Harry lui mît un coup de poing. Puis, il prît sa baguette et envoya un doloris sur elle. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol dur comme la roc. Elle hurla de douleur et se tortilla de tous les côtés. Pour son plaisir personnel, le binoclard aux yeux verts lui en jeta un deuxième. Les cris de Hermione résonnèrent et se firent de plus en plus forts à chaque seconde. Ça refroidissait Drago de la voir dans une telle situation. Harry disparût en laissant Hermione agonisé et en larme. L'ancien Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle, le cœur serré. Oui, ça lui fît de la peine de la voir comme ça. Coeur sensible ? Non, à peine. Elle se releva difficilement et continua son chemin, les mains au ventre. Alors qu'elle traversait une ruelle mal éclairée, elle distingua des bruits étranges. C'était des faibles cris. Hermione courût vers les bruits, la baguette à la main. Elle vît Temeroso tuer de son pleins gré, une fillette._

_- **Meurs Sang-de-bourbe.**_

_Un jet de lumière rougeâtre attaqua la pauvre fille et elle mourût, les yeux ouverts. Les traits de son visage montrait qu'elle était terrorisée. Hermione poussa un inaudible cri de stupeur. Elle sortît de sa cachette et dit :_

_- **Meurs, salaud.**_

_Pris par surprise, Temeroso n'avait rien pu faire. Hermione avait été plus rapide. Elle employa un des sorts impardonnables et il chuta au sol. Malheureusement, quelqu'un avait vu faire Hermione. Elle prît donc, la fuite._ »

Drago releva la tête, choqué. Il regarda à côté de lui, et remarqua l'absence de Hermione. Il sortît de la pièce, à sa recherche. Où était-elle ? Se demanda-t-il. Et c'était à ce moment là que des pleures font échos jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ils provinrent du couloir où il se situa. Hermione était assise, entrain de pleurer.

- **Ne me dis pas que tu pleures pour Potter, là ?**

- **Si …**

- **Tu auras l'occasion de te venger. Même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne soit plus le même**, dît-il en la relevant

- **La gloire lui est sûrement montée à la tête, en plus des lavages de cerveaux.**

- **Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. Quand je l'ai regardé, je n'avais pas vraiment l'effet de fixer la même personne …**

- **Ah ? Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu dis ?**

- **Oh que oui !**

- **Male … Euh, Drago, je vais me reposer, je ne me sens pas bien …**

Drago la dévisagea et se rendît compte que Hermione était plus blanche que d'habitude. Une fois montée dans sa chambre. Il retourna vers la pensine, avide de connaître les autres souvenirs de Hermione.

« _Drago était dans un quartier moldu. Le même quartier où résidaient Avery Dalton et les parents de Hermione. En parlant d'elle, il ne la vit nulle part. Elle apparût quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison de ses géniteurs. Elle avait l'air dépitée en les voyant. Elle s'en alla et marcha dans les rues moldues, pensive. Elle arriva devant une très vielle bâtisse lugubre, et qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Ils distinguèrent ensemble, une lumière aveuglante à travers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé. Ils se rapprochèrent. Hermione se rendît invisible et se rapprocha encore plus de la fenêtre que Drago. Ils virent Phalama, pratiquer de la magie noire, et que, d'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas. Hermione brisa la vitre pour attirer l'attention. Et en deux, trois mouvements, elle la tua avec sang-froid, de la même façon qu'avec Temeroso. Un homme qui arriva par surprise, et qui était vêtu de noir, pointa Hermione du bout de sa baguette. Il lui lança un sortilège, sans doute de magie noire. Elle ne put y échapper. Le sort atterrît sur son cou. Ça lui brûlait affreusement, avec ce qu'il constatait. L'homme, dont ils n'avaient pas vu le visage, se volatilisa, comme Hermione, peu de temps après._ »

Drago s'arrêta de regarder dans la pensine en ayant qu'une seule question en tête :

- **Mais qui est-ce cet homme ?**

Il a attaqué Hermione sur une partie de son corps avec précision, comme s'il attendait qu'elle tue Phalama. Drago alla dans le salon. Cette question persista dans sa tête, mais elle fut sans réponse. Il se figea à la vue des deux bouts de papier, que Drago et Hermione avaient reçus précédemment. Des autres lettres s'étaient inscrites ! Il prit son papier et vit :

« _N E_ »

Et sur celui de Hermione il y avait :

« _M P ER_ »

Il ne comprît toujours pas ce que les lettres signifiaient. Il était vraiment perplexe jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'il discerna des cris aigus au premier étage. C'était Hermione … ! Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Elle était sur son lit, blafarde. Elle était comme paralysée et tétanisée par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant, elle dormait, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait en la regardant. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange sur son cou. Un sorte de signe … Il pencha sa tête et vit le symbole mystérieux des bouts de papiers ! Il essaya de la réveiller mais elle était absorbée par son cauchemar.

- **Drago … DRAGO ! NOOOON ! LAISSEZ LE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! NON ! C'était le seul qui croyait en moi**, pleura Hermione

Elle se réveilla précipitamment, le front perlé de sueur. Elle se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Ce contact le crispa, et finît par le figer.

- **Oh mon dieu, tu n'as rien … ! C'était tellement bizarre … !**

- **Pour que tu cries mon prénom, oui, ça devait l'être !**

- **Ça avait l'air tellement réel ... !**

- **Mais ça ne l'était. Où est la salle de bain ?**

- **Juste là**, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une porte de la pièce

Drago emmena Hermione devant le miroir de son lavabo. Il lui fit remarquer le symbole sur son cou.

- **Le symbole était très présent dans mon rêve …**

- **Tout ce qu'il se passe est vraiment étrange. Au faites, tu as deux nouvelles lettres sur ton papier.**

- **Quelles lettres ?**

-** E & R, à la suite.**

- **Et toi aussi tu as eu des lettres ?**

- **Juste un E …**

Ils allèrent dans le salon, et cherchèrent des informations sur Avery, Wendy, Shane, Pearl et John dans les registres des sang-purs, sang-mêlés et née-moldue que Hermione fît apparaître en un coup de baguette. Drago repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hermione, endormie « _C'était le seul qui croyait en moi ». Etait-il vraiment le seul ?_

Une fille aux cheveux rouges foncés et aux yeux bleus attendît l'arrivée, d'une autre fille, brune, fille à sa maman et bonne manière. Pourtant, elle cachait bien des choses avec elle. Elles s'appelèrent Pearl DiStefano et Wendy Wess. Quand Wendy arriva dans sa sombre et majestueuse demeure, elles transplanèrent ensemble dans une grotte.

- **Alors ? A-t-elle fait le cauchemar ? A-t-elle hurlée ?**

- **Hermione Jane Granger a effectivement fait le cauchemar et à même hurler la mort !** Ricana la fille à maman, Wendy

- **Oh bien ! Et, la marque ?**

- **Tout c'est roulé comme prévu, ne t'en fais donc pas Graham !**

- **Si tu le dis. J'attends ça depuis sept mois !**

- **Nous aussi**, confirma DiStefano

Ils se sourirent. C'était un sourire sadique. Mais qu'attendaient-ils ?

* * *

**Pour les lettres : **

« _N E_ » A la base le_ E_ est beaucoup plus espacé que ça

Et sur celui de Hermione il y avait :

« _M P ER_ » Et c'est pareil pour "_M_" "_P_" et "_ER_"

Donc, vous pensez à qui maintenant ? ;) xx PADMA


	5. Chapter 5 : Keel Holiday Cottages

**_NOUVEAU CHAPITRE MES N'ENFANTS ! _**

**_J'adore la chanson que j'ai trouvée pour ce chapitre. elle s'accommode (presque) parfaitement à mon histoire (y) _**

**_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un review ! _**

**_Bonne lecture xx PADMA_**

**_X QUESTION : A qui vous fait penser Wendy hors HP ? _**

* * *

**_"And everybody know the story of David and Goliath_**  
**_But this is bigger than triumph_**  
**_This is for the warrior, this is for you and I_**  
**_This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind_**  
**_God is recording this! won't you look in the sky?_**  
**_Tell him you got the behavior of your neighbor_**  
**_Even when stability's never in your favor_**  
**_Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute_**  
**_Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it_**  
**_Walk through the valley of peace, with bare feet_**  
**_Run through the flames, thats more passion for me_**  
**_I passed that, this morning just so the world can see_**  
**_Got them wolves on me, no watch me like em clean_**  
**_I know, I know, my pride, my ghost, my eyes_**  
**_My lows, I know I know, its mind control_**  
**_I know I could prosper, no impostor_**  
**_Prosecute my posture_**  
**_I stand up and I stand by it what_**

**_I am a freedom fighter, the name that history wrote_**  
**_And even through disaster, eye of the tiger for hope_**  
**_Im trying to find my way back, theres no day off for heroes_**  
**_And even when I'm tired, gold is the only word I know_**

**_And the night is takin' over_**  
**_And the moonlight gets exposure_**  
**_And the players have been chosen_**  
**_And it seems like fate has spoken_**  
**_When it seems your faith has broken_**  
**_By the second, losin' focus_**  
**_Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off_**  
**_Unless you_**  
**_I bet you wonder how I go on_**

**_I'll simply say its on again, its on again_**  
**_The world don't stop, it's on again_**

**_I am a lonely hero, trying to fight my battles_**  
**_Life likes to blow the cold wind, sometimes it freezes my shadow_**  
**_In the midst of all this darkness, I sacrifice my ego_**  
**_There is no room for selfish, we do it for the people_**

**_And the night is takin' over_**  
**_And the moonlight gets exposure_**  
**_And the players have been chosen_**  
**_And it seems like fate has spoken_**  
**_When it seems your faith has broken_**  
**_By the second, losin' focus_**  
**_Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off_**  
**_Unless you_**  
**_I bet you wonder how I go on_**

**_I'll simply say its on again, its on again_**  
**_The world don't stop, it's on again_**

**_The work don't stop, 'cause they don't stop_**  
**_And everybody here trying to get on top_**  
**_Everybody from the burbs down to the block_**  
**_Gotta hold on tight and don't let go, let go_**  
**_Nah_**  
**_So you think you're hot?_**  
**_Gotta grind hard, give it all you got_**  
**_You can have, or you can have not_**  
**_You see that a lot in the ghetto _**

**_I'll simply say its on again, its on again_**  
**_The world don't stop, it's on again"_**

Hermione s'endormit sur ses bouquins mais se réveilla en entendant un rire sarcastique. Un rire sombre. Elle l'entendait toujours. Elle essayait d'ignorer les échos de ce rire immonde mais il se répétait, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craqua. Elle frissonna de peur.

**- Granger ?**

Hermione ne répondît rien. Elle était pâle comme de la neige.

**- Granger !**

- …

**- GRANGER ! **

La voix de Drago fit surface dans les appareils auditifs de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se tint la tête quelque seconde et se tourna vers lui, perdue.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Je me sens bizarre, c'est horrible ! **

**- T'as marque … !**

**- Quoi, ma marque ?**

**- Elle est devenue rouge ! **

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aie plus envie d'en parler. Ça me rend dingue ! Alors, des trucs sur Avery, John, Shane, Pearl et Wendy ? **

**- Seulement sur Shane. Apparemment il descendrait d'une famille de duc. Mais les ducs en question sont de fervent adepte à la magie noire. Le bouquin dit qu'ils ont en partie, créer la magie noire. **

Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture et tomba sur le nom de famille « _DiStefano_ ». Elle lut le petit paragraphe qui lui était concerné.

« _DiStefano, est une famille sorcière italienne de sang très pur. Réputés par leurs richesses, ils auraient, apparemment, à créer la magie noire. [...]_ »

**- Et les DiStefano aussi ont en partis créer la magie noire … !**

Ils lirent de fond en comble leurs bouquins et comprirent que les familles de Shane, Pearl, Avery, John et Wendy avaient tous un lien avec l'apparition de la magie noire. Mais quelque chose turlupina Hermione.

**- Mais si Dalton est une adepte de la Magie noire, pourquoi on l'accepte au Ministère de la Magie ?**

**- Stor, Temeroso ou Phalama ont du l'infiltrer là-dedans. Personnellement je ne vois que ça ! **

**- Maintenant que tu le dis ! Avery n'y est que très récemment au Ministère et donc, c'est tout à fait possible qu'ils ont à voir quelque chose là-dedans ! Hé**, changea de sujet Hermione,** si on ne fait qu'interroger Wendy, John et tout le bordel, on ne va jamais s'en sortir ! Ils ne vont pas nous révéler le moindre indice ! Ce que je propose de faire, est de les espionner. Le plus discrètement. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, du moins. **

**- On le fait chacun de notre côté, dans ce cas, se sera plus rapide. Tu commences par qui ?**

**- Wendy Wess et toi ?**

**- Shane Aberline m'a l'air pas mal. **

**- Bon, j'y vais alors ! On se retrouve ici à quelle heure ?**

Drago regarda sa montre dorée et lui dit à trois heure du matin. Ils transplanèrent chacun de leurs côtés, en face des maisons de leurs proies. Drago et Hermione ne virent personne dans chacune des demeures. Ils y entrèrent par effraction. L'ancienne Gryffondor fouilla les moindres recoins de la maison. Elle ne trouvait pas grand chose. Juste un grimoire de magie noire. Rien de bien intéressant. Elle feuilleta le livre, rongée par la curiosité. A chaque page, elle avait le droit à des notations incompréhensibles et presque illisibles. Elle trouva un morceau de parchemin. Dessus était dessiné une sorte de grotte sur une immense colline verdoyante, il était aussi écrit :

« _Keel Holiday Cottages_ »

Hermione avait déjà entendue ça quelque part, mais elle ne se souvint plus où. Elle entendit d'un coup, du bruit à la porte d'entrée. Elle rangea le grimoire comme il était et garda, au passage, le dessein. Elle se rendit invisible et se rapprocha des bruits. C'était une fille, habillée noblement. Elle avait l'air d'être une pimbêche sous son regard angélique. Elle avait dans ses cheveux bouclés à l'ancienne, un magnifique ruban bleu, qui était de la même couleur que sa robe.

**- Tu es sur qu'elle est ici ?**

**- Bah oui ! J'ai son signe de vie sur ma montre ! Si elle découvre quoique se soit, nous sommes foutus.**

De qui parlaient-elles ? Apparemment Wendy n'était pas toute seule. Elle ne reconnut pas l'autre voix. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Les pas se rapprochèrent et deux silhouettes féminines apparurent dans la même pièce que Hermione. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent à quelque centimètre de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle était en panique ! Elle se recula et les regarda.

**- Elle doit être ici normalement. Bizarre …**

**- Pas si bizarre que ça. Tu sais, elle est très forte pour les sortilège de désillusion.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle est invisible donc ?**

**- Tout à fait ! Et, apparemment, elle est juste devant nous ! **

Est-ce que Hermione était entrain de rêver ? Elle avait l'impression qu'on parlait d'elle. Ce qui était fort possible, puisqu'elle était devant les deux jeunes filles.

**- Au faîte, l'autre a été capturé ?**

**- Pas encore. Il est très futé ! **

**- En même temps, s'il ne l'était pas, pourquoi serait-il allé à Serpentard d'après toi ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Commençons notre recherche ! **

Le sortilège de Hermione ne fit, peu à peu, plus d'effet. Elle essaya de quitter la pièce le plus discrètement possible. Elle sut maintenant, qu'elle parlaient d'elle.

**- ELLE EST LA PEARL !**

C'était donc elle, Pearl ! Hermione se figea quelques secondes avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée, en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Mais la porte était bloquée. Elle se cacha dans les endroits les plus sombres de la maison. Elle était tétanisée ! Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se rendre invisible mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle sortit de sa cachette et fonça au rez-de-chaussé. Elle se planqua dans une pièce et elle entendait hurler :

**- PUTAIN MAIS ELLE EST OU ?**

**- JOHN ET SHANE ONT CAPTURES MALEFOY !**

Elle frissonna en entendant le nom de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Il fallait qu'elle lui sauve la mise. Elle ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la salle et arriva ensuite à sortir de la maison. Elle traça tout le jardin avant de se faire électrocuter. Elle hurla à la fois de terreur et de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas se faire piéger. Elle se releva et arriva à transplaner chez elle, avant que Wendy et Pearl ne la capture. Elle ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher droit. Elle ressortit le dessein de sa poche et ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle sut où était la grotte. Drago devait sûrement être là-bas à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle fixa l'image et mémorisa l'endroit.

Drago, après sa mésaventure dans la maison de Shane, se retrouva dans une grotte. Ficelé comme un saucisson. Shane le surveilla d'un œil lointain, tandis que Drago l'insultait mentalement de tous les noms. Deux filles apparurent au seuil de l'endroit, dégoûtées.

**- Alors ? Où est-elle ?** Demanda John Graham

**- On ne sait pas … **

**- Je ne la vois plus sur ma montre …**

**- COMMENT ?!**

**- Vous n'aviez pas dis que vous étiez à deux doigts de l'avoir ?** Dit Shane confus

**- Oui mais après qu'elle se fasse électrocuter par le champ invisible, elle a réussit à s'échapper ! **

Drago sourit intérieurement. Au moins, elle avait réussit à s'enfuir, pas comme lui. Même rusé, il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il était tombé dans le piège de Shane et John.

**- Bon. On lui fait perdre la mémoire ?**

**- Quoi ?! **Protesta soudainement Drago

**- Bien sur que oui ! **Dit Almeida en arrivant

Il ne voulait rien oublier, pas maintenant ! Il gigota dans tous les sens en essayant tardivement de se détacher, mais les cordes restèrent comme telles. C'était la fin. Sans lui, Hermione ne pourra pas découvrir la vérité sous peine de se faire arrêtée et être exécutée à Azkaban ou encore, d'être capturée par le groupe d'adepte à la magie noire.

**- LUMOS ULTRA-MAXIMA ! **S'écrie une voix familière

Une lumière aveugla Drago, ainsi que tous les autres. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était chez Hermione, qui d'ailleurs, était contre la porte d'entrée, les mains sur la tête.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir m'aider.**

**- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Surtout après ce que tu as fais pour moi. **

Hermione se redressa et aida Drago à se mettre debout, voyant qu'il était trop endoloris. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et elle demanda :

**- Alors … T'as trouvé quoi chez Shane ?**

**- Des objets étranges, sûrement de magie noire. Et toi ?**

**- J'ai trouvée le dessein de la grotte et un vieux grimoire de magie noire et c'est tout. Tu crois qu'on va arriver à savoir ce qu'il se passe ? **

**- J'en suis sur, il suffit d'y croire. **

Hermione regarda Drago, et sourit mentalement. L'espoir d'Hermione, c'était lui, le type à côté d'elle. Sans lui, comment ferait-elle ? Elle n'arriverait à rien. Seule, c'était plus qu'impossible. Elle sombrerait. Elle ne serait plus elle-même.


	6. Chapter 6 : Grymma

_**Un mois pour poster un chapitre, eh oui. J'en suis désolé mais les autres fictions + mon roman me prennent beaucoup de temps et puis dans une semaine, j'ai des examens uhuhuhu :'(**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture et à la prochaine, j'vous aime xx PADMA**_

* * *

_**"I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show**_

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us"

_**Gazette du Sorcier**_

«_ Nouveau Ministre de la Magie au Ministère de la Magie ! _

_Victor Ferreus, ancien Auror vient d'être promu, Ministre de la Magie !_

_Nous espérons qu'il durera plus longtemps que les trois précédents._ »

« _Quand est-il de Hermione Jean Granger ? _

_La dernier fois qu'on a eut des nouvelles d'elle, ce fut le jour où elle s'était enfuit d'Azkaban, avec Drago Malefoy. Depuis, plus rien. Aucune nouvelle. Ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Mais, est-ce que l'ancienne héroïne de la guerre de Poudlard reviendra tuer le nouveau Ministre ? Affaire à suivre ! _»

Hermione reposa le journal sorcier, avec ce mot : « _ancienne_ » dans la tête, qu'elle n'avait pas digéré en lisant. Est-ce qu'on la prenait vraiment comme une folle ? Ou alors était-elle vraiment dérangée de l'esprit à cause de la guerre ? Elle soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Elle alla dans les sous-sols. Elle enleva de sa tête quelques souvenirs douloureux, dans la pensine et repartit aussitôt. Elle marcha dans les couloirs sombres de sa demeure, dans ses pensées. Elle entendit un cri féminin, non loin de là, et se précipita vers la voix. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce qui ne lui servait à pas grand chose. Personne n'était là. Hermione tourna sur elle même, incrédule. Elle était sur d'avoir entendu un cri ! L'ancienne Gryffondor confirma ses craintes. Elle devenait folle. Le cri revint en charge et persista. Puis, un autre se rajouta au chant de l'horreur. Cette fois, c'était un cri masculin. Elle était persuadée de connaître ses échos de voix, mais elle ne sut dire qui c'était. Elle s'agenouilla, en plaquant ses mains, contre ses oreilles. Elle attendit le silence, mais il ne vint pas. Elle partit de la pièce, mais, encore une fois, elle entendait encore ces cris qui lui faisait hérisser les poils de sa nuque. Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussé, blanche comme un linge, et s'assit sur le canapé.

**- HERMIONE ! AU SECOURS !** hurla la voix féminine

**- La ferme**, marmonna cette dernière

Son regard se figea sur la table basse en voyant les deux bouts de papier. Des lettres s'étaient rajoutées ! Elle les prit et les lut. Pour celui de Drago, il y était écrit :

« _N A EF_»

Et sur le sien il y avait :

« M R PR _ER_ »

Elle ne comprit toujours pas qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Elle les reposa et monta dans sa chambre, se préparer pour sa petite mission. D'espionner Victor Ferreus. Avant de partir, elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago, pour voir s'il dormait. Heureusement pour elle, oui. Hermione se rendit invisible et se volatilisa aussitôt fait. Elle se rendit au Ministère, ni vu, ni connu. Elle se retrouva dans l'atrium. Elle se hâta d'aller à la Présidence. Elle trouva Ferreus, juste devant la porte de son bureau, avec son ministre. Elle les suivit, jusqu'à dans la pièce d'en face. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils respectifs et commencèrent à parler de chose banal. A commencer par un vol de chaudron au Chemin de Traverse. Mais la conversation devint intéressante quand ils dérivèrent sur la Magie Noire. Elle le tenait ! Lui et son ministre ! Puis, leurs paroles se rattacha à elle. Leurs propos la choquèrent profondément. Comment le Ministre de la magie, ainsi que son ministre pouvait l'insulter de « _sang-de-bourbe _» ? Et dire qu'elle pensait que c'était un sujet tabou. Tu parles. Les trois personnes quittèrent le bureau. Elle suivit Ferreus, qui sortit du Ministère. Il s'éclipsa dans une rue peu fréquenté par les sorciers et moldus. Elle interrompu son sortilège d'invisibilité et s'avança vers le Ministre de la Magie, voilée de son énorme capuche. Ses pas claquèrent comme des marteaux sur de la pierre, sur le sol pavé. L'homme se retourna, mal à l'aise.

- **J'aie appris des choses nouvelles sur vous et personnellement, ça ne m'étonne même pas.**

-** Qui êtes-vous ? **

- **Qui je suis ? Je suis tout le monde.**

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? **

- **Rien. A part votre mort. Sale traître**, pesta Hermione

- **Hermione Jean Granger**, reconnut Victor

- **Bien le bonjour Ferreus**, dit-elle en s'inclinant, **c'est un beau jour pour mourir, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

- **Vous me ferez rien. **

-** Pourquoi cela ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ait tué les précédents ministres. Et je continuerai. **

- **AVADA KEDAVRA** ! dirent-ils en même temps

Le sort illumina la ruelle. Hermione était bien décidée à le faire mourir. Victor céda en premier. Tant mieux, au bout de trois minutes, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il tomba par terre, les yeux ouverts.

**- Par merlin !** cria presque une voix masculine

Hermione se retourna, sciée par une soudaine peur. Elle aperçut le ministre de Ferreus. Elle ôta son masque de peur et se rapprocha de sa nouvelle proie.

**- Quelle dommage, je vous aie démasqué !**

**- Vous nous aurez pas tous !**

**- On verra.**

Sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il tendit ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il tomba au sol, après que le sort de la mort ne l'avait atteint.

**- Te revoilà**, maugréa une voix familière

Hermione soupira en reconnaissant la voix masculine. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu, lassée.

**- Le traître ici, c'est toi et toi seul. C'est toi qui m'a trahit.**

**- Eh bien, j'ai bien fais. Tu es un vrai danger mental.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?! Parce que je connais la vérité sur la situation du monde magique hein ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi idiot. La guerre t'as changé !**

Harry se précipita sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur voisin. Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Hermione, en se revoyant se faire agresser par lui. Toute cette peur qu'elle avait refoulé, resurgit au grand jour. Elle aurait bien voulu crier mais si elle le faisait, un groupe d'Auror arriverait et l'emmènerait à Azkaban.

**- Rien n'a changé, sang-de-bourbe !**

Ses mots furent si puissants à cet instant, qu'elle pleura. Elle en avait marre qu'on la rattachait toujours à ces mots. Quand elle croisa les yeux de Harry, d'habitude verts, elle arriva à discerner du rouge dans les contours de ses iris. Son visage changea d'expression. De la colère à la peur.

**- Hermione, aide-moi …**

**- Que … ?**

**- Aide-moi …**

Son visage redevint colérique. Harry lui assena un coup de poing, dans la face. Il la laissa tomber au sol, le sang commençant à couler abondamment de l'une de ses lèvres. Elle était si perdue … ! Un coup, il voulait de l'aide, et l'autre coup, il l'agressait. Quelque chose clochait chez lui … ! Le brun s'arrêta et se figea. Il dévisagea l'ancienne Gryffondor, plus triste que jamais.

**- Bientôt sera le renouvellement**, souffla-t-il comme s'il était en transe, **Drago Malefoy et toi, êtes les nouveaux espoirs**, finit-il par dire avant de remettre son masque de colère, puis de tristesse.

**- J'avais raison**, murmura Hermione avec une lueur d'espoir

Des pas, hormis ceux de Harry et Hermione, s'entremêlèrent aux leurs.

**- Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire … Je t'aime Hermione.**

Il disparut, sans que la brune ne fasse quoique se soit. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle cria son prénom, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**- Harry ? Harry ! HARRY !**

Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte, elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir comme avant. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

**- Harry …**

Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues tandis que des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta de surprise.

**- Hermione … !**

Hermione se retourna et vit des yeux gris. Elle comprit qui était devant elle. Drago, évidemment. Elle bondit sur lui et l'enlaça.

**- Harry est en danger !**

**- Harry est un danger**, corrigea-t-il

**- Il est contrôlé ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est plus lui-même ! **

**- Tu crois qu'il est contrôlé par la nouvelle menace, alors ?**

**- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur. **

**- Eh bah, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte**, dit Drago en remarquant les deux corps

**- J'étais obligée ! Ils étaient du côté des Mangemorts**, soupira-t-elle, **Harry avait l'air si … Terrorisé …**

Son cœur se serra en repensant à son visage crispé. Drago l'obligea à le regarder et déclara :

**- Je t'aiderais pour Potter, promis !**

Il eut droit à une deuxième étreinte de Hermione.

**- Merci Drago. Merci d'être là pour moi**, dit-elle émue

Il lui fendit un petit sourire et essuya les larmes de sa « _coéquipière_ », avec la paume de son pouce. Ils entendirent des lointaines de voix, se rapprocher d'eux. Hermione lui prit la main et le fit transplaner devant sa demeure. Elle prononça son mot de passe et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

**- Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?**

**- Il m'a suffit de lire le journal. Ensuite, j'ai entendu ta voix et celle de Potter alors que je te cherchais dans les rues «****_ peu fréquentés_**** ».**

Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur les deux bouts de papier. Quelque chose était écrit à l'arrière. Elle les retourna et vit sur son papier :

« _Deus ego levavi, quod propositum meum communem sunt malus._ »

Et sur celui de Drago :

« _Quoniam in cœpisset de tenebrarum - JG_ »

Voyant la tête de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

**- C'est du latin, Drago. Si on additionne les deux morceaux de phrase, ça donne : « ****_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, puisque que le règne des Ténèbres reprendra vie. _****»**

**- Et JG, c'est quoi, à ton avis ? **

**- Le futur Voldemort, sans doute. **

Drago se leva, précipitamment. Hermione le regarda faire, intriguée.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je vais me renseigner !**

**- Auprès de qui ? Tous les Mangemorts te hais ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! **

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais rien. **

**- Je viens avec toi !**

**- Franchement, je ne préfère pas. Je reviendrais sûrement dans trois heures. A tout à l'heure ! **dit-il en transplanant

**- Drago !** s'énerva Hermione

Trop tard, il était déjà partit. Elle souffla, mécontente et monta dans sa chambre et s'informa un peu plus sur la magie noire.

Drago se retrouva devant chez les Nott, invisible aux yeux de tous. Il entra facilement avec un Alohomora, dans leur demeure. Il chercha Teignous et Théodore, en espérant qu'ils soient là. En même temps, il fouilla les lieux. Dans le salon, il trouva un sorte de journal intime au nom de Jakel Grymma. Autrement dit, les initiales étaient « _JG_ » comme sur son papier. Il s'en empara, content de sa trouvaille. Il continua son exploration, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la maison de Hermione. En même temps, elle-même n'aurait pas su ce qui allait lui arriver.

Hermione, après avoir lu, un nombre incalculable de livre en deux heure, sur la magie noire, comprit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Elle espérait que Drago ait trouvé quelque chose. C'était fou, comme son absence lui procurai t un soudain vide chez elle. C'était sans doute le fait, de s'être habituer à la présence de quelqu'un. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa chambre. Quelque chose la frôla, mais elle ne vit pas quoi. Elle continua son chemin, en entendant son escalier grincé, alors que personne ne montait les marches, ou les descendait. Elle sentit une soudaine présence masculine. Elle eut le réflexe de plaquer la personne contre le mur d'en face, en lui faisant une clef de bras. L'homme ne semblait pas surpris de se retrouver coincé.

**- Bonjour, joli cœur**, dit l'inconnu avec un sourire, p**ermet moi de te dire d'avance, désolé.**

**- Pourquoi ?!**

**- Pour ça.**

L'homme la projeta dans l'escalier. Elle les dévala d'un coup et se retrouva en bas. Elle se releva difficilement, en s'appuyant contre la rembarre. Mais qui était ce type et comment avait-il rusé l'invisibilité de sa demeure ?

**- Rien de cassé à ce que je vois. Dommage !**

**- Vous êtes qui ? Et comment vous m'avez trouvé ? **s'énerva silencieusement Hermione

**- Jakel Grymma. Comment je t'ai trouvé, dis-tu ? C'était un pur jeu d'enfant ! Grâce à ce déluminateur, j'ai pu savoir où tu te cachais**.

**- Ce n'est pas à vous, ça ! Il est à Ron ! Donne le moi ! **

**- Hors de question, idiote. Volé, c'est volé, médite là-dessus. **

**- Vous me voulez quoi ? **

**- Ton malheur**, ricana Jakel

**- C'est quoi ce psychopathe …** se demanda Hermione mentalement

Il sortit sa baguette, tout comme Hermione et, dit :

**- SECTUMSEMPRA !**

**- Protego ! **

Le sort de protection de Hermione tint bon. Elle riposta avec rage et apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas raté. Il cracha du sang sur le carrelage blanc et lui lança trois pièces, qui ressemblaient à des mornilles, mais qui n'en n'étaient pas du tout. Les pièces explosèrent juste à quelques centimètres de Hermione. Elle fut propulsée à cinq mètre plus loin. Elle hurla de douleur. Mais à quoi bon crier quand il y avait personne pour vous aider ? N'arrivant plus à se relever, elle resta à terre, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Elle tourna sa tête, et cracha du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Jakel la releva, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le lui rendit en lui brûlant le visage avec sa baguette. Elle retomba au sol, manquant de force mais se redressa directement et fonça dans la cuisine. Hermione récupéra discrètement trois couteaux et les rangea dans ses poches extensibles.

**- En faîte, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus ton malheur, mais ta mort**, cracha Jakel

**- Essayez toujours !**

Encore une fois, elle avait du mal à rester debout. Elle dû s'accouder contre son plan de travail pour être en équilibre. Jakel arriva vers elle, plus menaçant que jamais. Il lui envoya un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais, même affaiblie, elle réussit à le contrer.

**- Endoloris !**

Elle reçut le doloris en pleine poitrine. Elle chuta au sol, encore une fois et se crispa de douleur, tout en évitant de hurler la mort. Hermione attendit qu'il se rapproche pour le blesser avec ses couteaux.

**- Alors, on a mal ?** demanda Jakel faussement inquiet

**- Pas tant que ça !**

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et aussitôt, la brune se releva et lui planta son premier couteau dans la jambe. Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou, et se faufila dans le salon. Elle était prise au piège, la malheureuse. Si elle s'échappait de chez elle, Jakel la retrouverait toujours, avec le déluminateur de Ron. L'homme l'attaqua par surprise, on ne savait comment, et la plaqua à terre, tout en prenant la peine de l'étrangler. Elle prit son deuxième couteau et l'enfonça dans la chair de l'une de ses mains. Après le grognement d'injure de Jakel, elle put enfin respirer convenablement. Elle lui lança des flammes bleues, qui atterrissent sur le pan de sa cape de sorcier. Il commença à brûler à vif. Hermione, toujours au sol, toussa et cracha un énorme filet de sang. Du sang presque aussi noir que la cape de Jakel. En faîte, elle n'avait même plus envie de se relever, comme si elle était enfin prête à mourir. L'homme n'en resta pas là. Il lui lança d'autres pièces explosives, en plus d'un flacon de couleur violet. Quatre explosions se suivirent à la suite et projeta Hermione, contre la table basse. Elle inspira malencontreusement le contenu du flacon, qui flottait dans l'air. Elle se sentit étrangement bizarre et la seule pensée qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans un vide infini, était pour Drago.

En parlant de lui, il n'avait toujours pas vu Teignous et son fils, et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Théodore l'avait trahis. Il chercha les quelques indices qui pouvaient aider Hermione et lui dans leur rechercher, dans le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, le grenier. Et, il n'y trouva rien du tout. Drago n'avait que le journal intime de Jakel Grymma. Il espéra tout de même recueillir quelques informations de ses nombreuses pages écrites. Il ressortit de la maison, en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte, comme il était venu. Il transplana chez Hermione. Après avoir dicté le mot de passe et d'être entré à l'intérieur, il contempla le hall d'entrée, d'un air étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, en son absence. D'un coup d'œil, il ne vit personne dans la cuisine. Il monta l'escalier principal et entra dans la chambre de Hermione. Elle n'y était pas. La brune devait être dans le salon. A peine avait-il redescendu les marches, qu'il sentit une soudaine odeur de brûlée. Il la pista et arriva dans le salon. A l'instant même, il ne vit qu'une Hermione inconsciente et blanche comme un linge. Il ne remarqua même pas le petit feu, qui se propageait non loin d'elle. Il se précipita sur la brune, paniqué. Mais que Diable s'était-il passé ?! Il avait bien cru qu'elle était morte au premier regard, mais bien sur, elle ne l'était pas. Le journal intime que Drago avait récupéré chez les Nott, trembla d'un coup et s'ouvrit tout seul, à la dernière page écrite. Un texte apparut sur la page vierge :

« _Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai empoisonné Hermione Jean Granger. Cela n'a pas été très simple, je dois l'avouer, mais je l'ai fais. _

_Enfin empoisonné ... Pas exactement. Disons que son âme est coincée dans un monde que j'ai créé. Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Cela dépendra de sa combativité. Son destin est entre ses mains. Et puis, si elle meurt, ce que j'espère plus que tout, cela m'arrangerait. Elle ne fera pas, comme ça, foirer mes plans. Quoiqu'il reste Drago Malefoy … Je verrais pour lui, plus tard. _»

Drago déposa le livre, dénué d'émotion. Il lorgna une seconde fois, le corps blême de Hermione. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui qui ne pensait pas s'être attaché à Hermione, il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était comme si, en un instant, quelque chose manquait en lui. Il s'était beaucoup trop habitué à sa présence. A son rire. Ses iris. Ses cauchemars. Ses peurs … Drago savait exactement chaque gestes qu'elle faisant quand elle était énervée, triste, heureuse ou encore gênée. Elle était devenue un vrai livre ouvert, pour lui. Le seul mot qui lui vint à la bouche, fut son prénom. Et puis, comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ! Sa gorge se noua, et des larmes lui montèrent sauvagement aux yeux. Il se demanda pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, en se réfugiant dans la salle de bain. Il effaça les larmes qui commençaient à peine de couler sur ses joues. Il espérait tellement qu'elle s'en sorte. Comment Drago allait-il faire sans elle, en plus ? Il ne pouvait pas affronter le monde tout seul. C'était trop dur. Mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire, avec ou sans elle, tuer Jakel, de ses propres mains. Il voulait se venger, pour sa partenaire et pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû faire et d'autres qui n'ont pas encore vu le jour.

* * *

Vous êtes déçus du chapitre ?

Dites moi vos impressions dans un review ! ;)


End file.
